Brain Cancer
by LordTikiToken
Summary: Sam has a wierd curse on him, and under weirder circumstances. Even if Sam doesn't end up with brain cancer in this story, you will probably get it from reading this. Sam/Dean/Castiel/Braincancer!
1. Chapter 1

"you know Sammy, if you keep using those mind powers and shit, your gonna get brain cancer" said Dean as he looked up from polishing an already finely polished gun. He'd been meticulously working a rag over that gun for an hour now, trying to stop thinking about his brother and his imminent damnation.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued watching t.v. He was watching Friday the 13th, and one of the guys looked a lot like him. gave him the creeps, but he couldnt stop watching. Hoping that his look alike would die. 'there can only be one...' he thought to himself.

Dean was about to blow his brother off and head to a nearby bar when he heard Sam let out a loud squeel. Dean whipped his head back up in surprise gun loaded and allredy aimed.

Sitting on Sam's lap was Castiel, an oddly bewildered expression on his face.

Sam swallowed hard and blinked a couple times to recover from the shock before asking "uh..dude?" Sam winced "your crushing my balls dude!"

Castiel stared intensely into Sam's eyes before answering "i apologize for crushing your balls, I seem to be having some troubles with my trajectory" When Castiel made no effort to move from Sam's lap both brother's gave questioning glances to one another.

Castiel sighed heavily and hopped down on the carpet, losing his footing and almost landing on his ass. Dean jumped up to Castiels aid without a second thought, earning an annoyed grunt from his brother.

"Hey..Cas? Your acting really strange. whats up?"

Castiel looked at Dean sheepishly and replied "I tried that disgusting, vile liquid you humans like to call alcohol. I don't feel like myself"

Sam and Dean simultaneously raised their eyebrows in surprise and glanced at each other before looking back to Castiel, who was now trying to perch himself on the edge of the coffee table. Not very elegantly.

"Ahem" Dean cleared his throat, for the sake of bringing Castiels attention from the table to him. But Sam Interrupted "SO why on earth would an angel, do such a thing?"

Hanging his head and staring at the floor Castiel replied. "Uriel said that it was the best thing on earth, and that it would cheer me up. I have never even drank water before..let alone...THAT. It was terrible..even my eyes burned. I believe that Uriel may have purposefully tricked me."

Dean let out a big loud obnoxious laugh and doubled over with the effort. His laughter was contagious and soon Sam was laughing his ass off too. Leaving Castiel completely lost and starting fall deeper into a drunken stupor.

Taking a deep breath and flopping down on the couch, Dean reached his hand under Sams ass to retrieve the remote and turn down the movie. Dulling down the high pitched screams some half naked chick was making for the camera.

Normally dean would be more interested, but this whole Castiel situation was just too much to ignore.

As if on cue, Castiel giggled slightly, covering his mouth instantly with a look of shock on his face. "This is very strange" stated Castiel through his hands "i am thinking clearly, but my vessel is not communicating or functioning like it should."

Sam laughed and placed a giant hand on Castiels shoulder. "It's okay man, if it's freaking you out so much, you can just sleep it off. it'll be over by morning"

Castiel made his big puppy eyes and Dean stepped in and said " dude no way, he's not acting like a stuck up machine for once!! lets have some fun with him!!!"

Sam pulled the bitch face, clearly disapproving of taking advantage of an angel. Though it didn't seem to matter, Castiel was already passed out on his back across the coffee table.

Dean took this as an opportunity and slid his hand back under Sams ass and squeeze hard. Sams little yelp of shock only encouraged him to do it again. Dean grinned and whispered "So Samantha..you ready for bed..?"

----------------------

Next morning:

Sam was out at the grocery store buying some breakfast. It was his turn since he was up early this time, and he'd be damned if he was eating McDonalds again.

He didn't sleep very well that night, and well Castiel woke up at an inconvenient time, and started rambling about his angel problems...leaving Sam hard and dean content and sleeping. 'Jerk' Sam thought to himself bitterly as he picked through a bunch of apples.

That's when he felt it, like the world was spinning out of focus and it was hard stand without swaying. His brow broke out in a cold sweat and he had to grab onto the fuit stand for support.

After wearily paying for his food at the cash register, he stumbled out the door and flopped into the impala. He put the keys in the ignition, but paused. 'this isnt agood idea' he though to himself and took out his phone.

Dean answered it after about 50 rings.

"Mmvhatt?" dean mumbled into the phone. Sam sighed like usual and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to focus.

"Dude it's me Sam...i don't feel so good man. I took the impala to get some breakfast, but i don't think i can drive it back."

"Don't be such a fucking princess Sammy, a lil' sickness isnt gonna keell you." Dean grumbled, still half asleep.

"Dean i allmost passed out in there, and i think i'm gonna do it again...can you come get me?"

"Your shitting me right? I'm not your babysitter. you can walk home. Wont take you very long with those big feet of yours right?"

"Dean are you even listning to yourself? You want to leave the impala in a random parking lot? and fuck man, my head hurts so fucking bad right now i could scream."

Dean groaned "fine, where are you?"

Sam gave Dean directions and hung up the phone, Leaning his head back and trying to sleep off the pain until his brother came for him. Dean just put the phone on the bedside table and rolled over. Falling back into a nice deep sleep.

---will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Yey the second part is up!! hehe i managed to finish this before i had to run off to work 3 i hope you like it!

Dean was awakened by a firm hand not so gently shaking his shoulder. Castiel loomed over him looking very unimpressed. Dean stared at him for a few moments before his eyes widened in shock.

"SAMMY!!!" dean yelled gruffly as he stumbled out bed. Realizing he had left his baby brother alone in a parking lot somewhere. He glanced at the clock flashing 1:00 pm. "shit! he called at like 10 didn't he?"

Castiel merely tilted his head to the side and stepped back allowing dean to stumble into his jeans and search for his keys. "where the fuck...."

"I believe Sam took the car earlier today." Castiel stated.

"oh shit, RIGHT" Dean then turned to Castiel and looked at him for a long while. "hey..so uh you know how you can like, beam in and out of rooms and stuff?"

Castiel shrugged at Deans terminology replied with a stiff "yes"

"Would you be able to take me with you?"

" I could tr-

"Good! take me to my brother please!" dean interrupted

"Where is he?"

-------------------------------------

Sam was still out cold when Dean and Castiel arrived. They practically exploded into the impala legs and arms tangled everywhere.

"that was fucking terrifying" Dean complained as he tried to shift himself into the front seat. His body halfway in the back and halfway in the front, butt touching the roof.

He looked his brother over, taking note of the dark bags under his eyes, and the paleness and sheen of his skin, no doubt from sweat, his feature scrunched up from the pain.

Sam shifted and groaned slowly opening his eyes.

"Sammy? you okay bro?" Dean half whispered in concern

"mmyah great....what the hell took you so long? I waited forever"

"uhh..right sorry, how about we get you back to the hotel yah?" Dean grabbed Sams arms and shifted him into the passenger seat with much difficulty. Whiping his brow and starting up the car as he settled into the drivers seat, Castiel sitting silently in the back.

On the drive back, Dean kept checking on his brother so often that Sam got annoyed and told him off.

"Look man i am just worried okay? Are you sure you didnt hit your head, or maybe feel any nausea?"

"No, for the last time. I really don't know why that happened."

"Heh maybe you have brain cancer after all Sammy" Dean grinned

It wasn't until he finally pulled his attention away from his Sammy that he noticed Castiel in the review mirror. His eyes staring blankly into nowhere land.

"Hey what's up with you? you've been awfully quite today"

Castiel just grunted and closed his eyes

"Ohhh hung over right? Last night was pretty hilarious. You should have seen yourself Cas!"

Castiel sighed loudly and replied "I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk about that anymore. its embarrassing."

Deans grin just widens and he floors it onto the highway only minutes away from the hotel. Sam already Deeply asleep in the seat beside him.

--------------------------------------

"Wake up"

"Hey baby boy, you gotta wake up for me man"

Sam only grunts at Dean in response

"Shit, Hey Cas can you help me out? I can't carry him myself"

Castiel just grumbles, shoving past Dean and grabbing Sam around the waist, hoisting the big guy up and over his shoulder.

Dean stares for a moment before digging for the hotel key in his pockets. "Your kinda cranky aren't you Cas?" he stated more then asked as he shoved the key in the door handle

Dean scanned the room out of habit before entering, making sure to avoid the salt line behind the door.

BANG

Sam groaned loudly, Castiel had managed to hit Sams ass in on the door frame. As he strode forward making a mess of the salt line.

"FUUCK!" Dean cursed loudly looking for the salt bag.

Sam was fully awake now and wondering why he was hanging upside down, face to face with trench coat and ass.

"Uhmm...what?" Sam asked bewildered "can you put me down please?"

Castiel tossed Sam onto a bed and proceeded to flop down on the other one. He closed his eyes and completely relaxed his features.

Sam sat up, bitch face firmly in place as he looked Castiel over. "what his problem?"

"Hang over" dean replied "feeling better Sammy?" Dean leaned in over the bed and placed a hand over Sams forehead.

"Hm, you don't seem to have a fever..."

"I actually feel a lot better, whatever that was, it's gone now."

--more to come hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update! and its not even as long as usual. I was away at a friends for a bit and i just didn't have the motivation to write, but tonight i buckled down and wrote this!! Hope you like it XD  
**

-----------------------------------------

"GOOD" dean exclaimed. Clapping a hand down on his brothers shoulder. "yeesh, ya really know how to stress a brother out! Allways with the damsel in distress shit, and then the head problems."

Sam just grumbled in response, frowning slightly. fixing his eyes on the single lamp in the room, all alone on the bed table. He wanted to give a witty retort, but couldnt think of anything...it was kinda true anyways. so he opted for a big "siiiiiiiigh" instead.

gggrrrrrrrrguuuljsfsdfb

"...dean... was that your stomach?"

"Yes. Yes it was. I'm hungry! wonder who's fault that is?" growled dean, thinking of heading over to the closest anything that served food.

"Oh right, I bought breakfast. Its in the car."

With the blink of an eye Dean was already out the door and digging around in the impala. He came back with an expression that somewhat resembled Sam's patented 'Bitch Face' holding up a bag of granny smith apples.

"Breakfast Sammy?" he stated with and upset ring to his voice. "you call THIS breakfast? its a snack for rabbits! I'm hungry damn it" he complained. Picking out the biggest apple and ripping a big bite out of it anyways.

He then tossed an apple to Sam, feeling generous. The apple made a soft 'thunk' as it made contact with Sams hand in a perfect catch. Then Sam made a loud 'THUNK!' as he hit the floor. Taking the beside table and the lamp along with him.

"SAMMY!!" was the thing he heard before he blacked out.

---------------------------------------

"nng"

"Samm? Saaaaaamy" dean chanted as he poked his brothers cheek.

"Wut?" Sam mumbled, moving his head a bit trying to shake off his brothers prodding.

"You alive in there buddy? Scared the crap outta me!....AGAIN!!!!" Dean then gave Sam another shake, trying to decide if this was a hospital worthy occurrence.

"Gawd, I'm fine dude, stop it" Sam said lifting his head a bit and slowly opening his eyes. 'Why does my head hurt so much?' he wondered. His eyes finally opened as he realized he wasn't in his bed. He was face down on the floor, bent awkwardly between the two beds.

Dean smacked Sams ass, taking advantage of his position.

"Uhg" was all he could say as he tried to shimmy back up. It was very difficult considering his legs were all tangled up in the lamp wire. He paused, noticing the hole in the leg of his pants. he sighed.

"Lemme guess, light bulb? Sam asked sticking his finger in the hole and yanking on it for emphasis.

"No, you woke Cas up, so he thought it would be funny to light your pants on fire for revenge." Dean said, almost managing to hide is smirk.

"right..." Sam felt his headache receding. 'that's a relief' he thought. Becoming a little worried that maybe something really was wrong with his head.

"well now that your done making friends with the carpet, wanna try explaining to me what happened? `Cus you were fine and then you were down before i could even process anything was wrong." Dean rambled off, staring straight at his brother.

"Hmm...i dunno dude, i felt fine! you threw me the apple...that's really all i can remember." Sam said in complete honesty.

"Huh...interesting" Dean said, the gears clearly starting to turn in that head of his. It's always clear when he was thinking, it looked difficult for him, Sam chuckled to himself.

Remembering the apple Sam started to search around for it. He peaked under the bed and spotted it, the grumble in his stomach reminding him that he still hadn't eaten.

He reached for, then stopped. A wave of nausea spreading through him. "uuuuhhhg dude i don't feel so good, these damn apples are cursed i swear!" Sam said, half joking.

"Maybe they are" Dean said. Then he thought about the whole concept and laughed. 'that's ridiculous' he thought.

---------------------------------

Lol dont worry i think the next chapter will be longer. 8D this is getting to be really fun. wonder what'll happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Sam decided it was best not to eat the apple. No matter how hungry he was, it wasnt worth throwing up for. Just hearing the loud crunches of his brother munching on another apple was making him feel sick.

Sam opened his well used laptop in search of some answers to his new found sickness. randomly pasing out repeatedly, and feeling no after affects is not normal. but then again when did anything normal ever happen to him?

Dean just sat on the bed opposite Sam, making sure not to crush castiels legs, and stared.

After about 20 mintues Sam found himself reading about epilepsy. His brother still staring.

"dude, knock it off, i cant concentrate."

Dean frowned, stood up, and sat down again.

"hmm"

"what?" sam asked annoyed

"Sam, close your eyes. i wanna try somthing. DON'T argue. just do it."

Sam hesitated but did as his brother asked.

Dean felt silly, but he had to try it. Taking an apple from the bag, he brought it slowly towards his brothers head watching for any sign of sickness.

So far so good, he breathed with relief, he was being silly.

He lightly tapped the apple on his brothers head, and Sam immedeately started to look green.

"dude what is that!?" Sam asked meakly as he started to bend forward. "i dont feel so good."

Dean was speachless for once. An apple. An apple was causing this.

The shocking conclusion was so distracting that Dean didnt even notice when sam bent fruther and threw up on his shoes.

"uhg,,,,blech..Dean i'm so sorry."

"hm what? OH GROSS" Dean exclaimed as he jumped up looking down at his brother and his shoes. " what the hell man!?"

Looking up, Sam noticed the apple in Dean's hand.

"Did you touch me with that? No way.." Sam started to ponder while dean wandered off to find some paper towel or something to clean up the mess. with wasnt too big considering Sam hasnt eaten yet.

**OKAY so it's been a long ass time since i updated and all i've written is this. i honestly don't feel the enthusiasm for this storey anymore. i might start it up again when season 5 airs. but at the moment my mind is stuck on other things. sorry guys!! but this is the last update for a while....or the last update ever ^_^ thanks for reading 3**


End file.
